wikisaintsfandomcom-20200215-history
Round 2 2013
Following the Saints' shock 13-point loss to the Suns the previous week, St Kilda will need to bring their best after the Tigers beat Carlton in a round 1 thriller. Preview Written by Nick Ciantar Recent History: Round 10 2012: Richmond defeated St Kilda by 8 points – 18.13 (121) to 16.17 (113). Brett Deledio and Trent Cotchin 29 disposals, Jack Riewoldt 8 goals. Last ten matches: St Kilda 8 wins, Richmond 1 win, 1 draw. St Kilda’s Form: L Richmond’s Form: W St Kilda: St Kilda was outclassed by a young Gold Coast Sun’s team last round, losing by 13 points. After leading for the majority of the match, Gary Ablett starred in the last quarter and the Suns overran the Saints. The Saints will be focused on bouncing back this week against the Tigers. They are boosted by the returns of classy half-back Sean Dempster, All-Australian centre half-back Sam Fisher, experienced midfielder Leigh Montagna and sneaky forward Adam Schneider. Farren Ray (hip), James Gwilt (knee), Tom Hickey (foot) and Trent Dennis-Lane are out. Richmond: The Tiger’s finally broke the Carlton curse and defeated the Blues by five points – and still managed to scare their fans. They lead by 36 points at three quarter time and seemed to “tire” in the last quarter, holding on with superb desperation. With an extra day’s break advantage the Tiger’s will have the fresher legs. After last week’s near capitulation, the Tiger’s will have the confidence that they can run this game out. Ricky Petterd is set to play his first game in yellow and black, whilst Dylan Grimes returns to the Tigers’ defence. Robin Nahas and Ben Griffiths make way. Milestone: Ivan Maric’s 100th game. Stat’s that matter: Richmond had 158 contested possessions (ranked 2nd) last round, St Kilda had 139 (15th) St Kilda was the most efficient side last round at 77.5%, Richmond was 11th (69.9%) Richmond won 41 clearances last round (8th overall), St Kilda won 30 (17th) Injuries and Suspensions: St Kilda: James Gwilt (knee), Farren Ray (hip), Tom Hickey (foot), Daniel Markworth (knee), Jackson Ferguson (knee) Richmond: David Astbury (foot), Nathan Foley (achilles) Player’s on a hot streak: St Kilda: David Armitage, Jarryn Geary Richmond: Brett Deledio, Trent Cotchin, Tyrone Vickery Player’s on thin ice: St Kilda: Jack Newnes Richmond: Brandon Ellis Key Match Up: Sean Dempster v Brett Deledio: Dempster is the ideal match up for Deledio. Dempster can play on small or tall players and can play at either ends of the ground. Dempster’s fitness will be his major query, as he has missed most of the pre-season training. Deledio can play anywhere and was arguably best on ground last week. Prediction: Richmond was the “laughing stock” of the competition, now they have a serious chance to play finals footy. St Kilda on the other hand is going in the opposite direction. Many question’s were raised after last week’s defeat to the Suns and many think that they may slide further down the ladder than what was first thought. This game will go down to confidence. The Tiger’s are playing some great footy, whilst the Saints are struggling to find their feet. Brett Deledio, Dustin Martin, Trent Cotchin, Daniel Jackson and Shane Tuck dominated Carlton’s midfield last week and are showing signs of having an impressive year. Cotchin is in sublime form and had 33 disposals, seven clearances and six inside 50’s last week. Richmond’s tall forward stocks will cause pain for St Kilda’s fragile defence. Jack Riewoldt was goalless last week, but he is one of the stars of their team and kicked eight goals against St Kilda last year. Tyrone Vickery had a very impressive first game, including nine marks and three goals. Luke McGuane is also the “joker” of the Tiger’s team and may be Jason Blake’s best match up. The Tiger’s ability to have three tall forwards will be the turning point in this game. Dempster, Blake, Sam Fisher, Rhys Stanley and Dylan Roberton are the Saints’ only hope of reducing their impact. St Kilda’s main priorities are stopping the Tiger’s clearance work, stop Deledio and congest Richmond’s forward line. Richmond’s priorities are to open the game up, tag Dempster and start the game with a bang. This game should be closer than what most would think, however, it could be a blowout if Richmond do everything right and if St Kilda can’t find their rhythm. The Saints do gain 709 games experience with the returning four and these players could be a vital factor to the outcome. But Richmond will be too strong and talented, however, the Saints’ guns may frighten the Tiger cubs. Teams ST KILDA B: J.Blake S.Fisher D.Roberton HB: J.Geary R.Stanley S.Gilbert C: A.Schneider L.Hayes N.Dal Santo HF: A.Siposs N.Riewoldt A.Saad F: S.Milne B.Maister L.Montagna R: B.McEvoyD.Armitage J.Steven I/C: T.Milera J.Newnes C.Jones S.Dempster EMG: N.Wright T.LeeT.Simpkin In: L.Montagna , A.Schneider , S.Dempster , S.Fisher Out: F.Ray (Hip) , J.Gwilt (Knee) , T.Dennis-Lane (Omitted) , T.Hickey (Foot) RICHMOND B: S.Morris A.Rance T.Chaplin HB: J.Batchelor C.Newman B.Houli C: S.Grigg T.Cotchin R.Conca HF: B.Deledio S.Edwards D.Jackson F: L.McGuane J.Riewoldt T.Vickery R: I.Maric D.Martin S.Tuck I/C: B.Ellis J.King R.Petterd D.Grimes EMG: B.Griffiths N.Vlastuin C.Knights In: R.Petterd, D.Grimes Out: R.Nahas (Omitted), B.Griffiths (Omitted) Category:Matches